Half and half each shall share half
by Willofhounds
Summary: Once eight warriors saved the world from an evil spirit giving their lives in the process. Centuries later the symbol of the eight warriors appears once more. With the church looking to retrieve the demon sword and the wizards looking to prevent a new war the fate of the world rests on the shoulders of one man.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is another Harry potter/Huntik/Hakkenden eight dogs of the East fic. In this story Harry grew up in the same time period as Tom Riddle. The title has special significance to the story.

Harrison's POV

Hogwarts was still as magnificent as he remembered it to be. It was hard to believe three years had passed since he graduated. The three years spent travelling the world had tanned his skin to almost golden. His piercing green eyes took in every thing.

If one were to see him on the streets they would think he was a regular young man. Possibly just out of school and going to college. His clothes were simple black t-shirt and jeans with a grey jacket.

The only thing they would find unusual was a black crow that sat on his shoulder. Even in the Wizarding World a crow was a strange pet to have. The crow however was different. Only those with magical sensitivity could tell. Thankfully it was a rare gift so not many knew.

Running a hand through his unruly locks Harrison wondered if this was a good idea. Dante his adoptive father asked him to come to Hogwarts as a favor. They needed a professor for training potential new seekers. Most of the Huntik Foundation was still trying to recover. An attack had scattered many of its members. A new guild had attacked looking for something. Whatever they were looking for was still uncertain.

Harrison who left the Foundation after he graduated was shocked by the attack. He accepted the request before he really thought about it. Going back to Hogwarts would mean facing everyone again. It was going to be awkward especially given how he left. Without a word or a way to contact him.

There were only a few reasons he came back. One he owed a favor to Dante and it was called upon. Two he needed to learn swordsmanship. One of the best trainers in the world taught Ancient Ruins at Hogwarts. The last reason had to do with the the bird on his shoulder.

The bird was not actually a bird but a demon. One of the greater demons. It was one that had passed into legend. His name was Murasame and he brought with him a bead. With the bead came a story.

Eight warriors born to protect the world. They died protecting the world from an evil spirit. One carried with him a strong heart and a demon.

Once there was four signs of their return. They are holders of the have a birthmark on their bodies in the shape of family name starts with "inu", which means "dog" in of them experienced death but were saved by a spirit that is keeping them alive.

With the world changing only two signs were kept. The beads and the birth marks. His mark was on right arm arrived after he met Murasame. With it he received his bead. It took some researching but he found out it said devotion.

According to the bird he was forever bound to Duty. Two half souls would battle for his choice. A choice to decide who would be the Duty holder. The one chosen would gain strength while the other would become a shadow. Then eventually fade to nothing.

Harrison didn't want any part of it. He lost enough people that he was close to.

His thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of his holowatch. It was alerting him that it was almost time to meet with AlbusDumbledore. With a sigh he finished crossing the courtyard. Hogwarts magic washed over him. It accepted both him and Murasame without hesitation. Almost like they were old friends.

He made the short trip to the gargoyle. Sighing he said, "Ice mice."

The gargoyle moved away and he moved up them. The trip was short and before he could knock on the door a voice said, "Enter."

He entered and immediately noticed that the office had changed. It was red and gold like a Gryffindor. The next thing he noticed was that Tom Riddle was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. When they locked eyes both men frowned.

Albus greeted warmly, "Harrison, it's been a long time since you returned to Hogwarts. I hope you have been well. Though I see you don't return alone."

Tom asked look disgusted, "Is that a crow? Why do you have a crow riding on your shoulder?"

He felt Murasame about to answer the other. Quickly he wrapped his hand around the demon's beak.

He replied with a carefree grin, "Sure is. Don't you like him, Tom? On that note what kind of greeting was that? It's been three years since we saw each other. Don't you have something nice to say?"

The dirty look he received said it all. He and Tom had gone to Hogwarts together. Harrison had grown up with his muggle relatives. While Tom had grown up in an orphanage. They went to Diagon Alley on his birthday.

Despite being similar in appearance and age, mentally they couldn't be more different. Tom hated muggles for all they had done. Harrison had grown to see another side of things. That only happened once he met Dante and Metz. It had been completely by accident but that meetin changed his life. He became a seeker and was adopted by Dante within the year.

Dante didn't care that he had been sorted into Gryffindor. Or that the hat wanted to put him into Slytherin. The man simply cared for him.

Albus said breaking him from his thoughts, "Welcome back to Hogwarts, Harrison. I hope your travels were safe. Though I do have to agree with Tom. Why do you have a crow on your shoulder?"

Murasame nipped at his hand making him let go. Then he said, "Shino, I'm hungry. Let's go get some food."

Before men startled, "It speaks?!"

Harrison smiled as he stroked the bird's feathers gently, "That he does. Most of the time it's difficult to get him to shut up. Ouch, Murasame don't bite me."

Murasame gave him the stink eye but said nothing. Obviously Harrison had offended him. Soothingly he continued to run his fingers down its back. There was no point in angering the demon that he owed his life to.

Dumbledore said nodding as if coming to a realization, "That's right. Some titans speak in human tongue. While others speak only through the bond they have with their seeker."

Then he looked at Tom and back to Harrison. He said joyfully, "Well my boys, both of you will be starting as professors starting today. Yes, Harrison I understand that your position is only temporary. That the Huntik Foundation will be sending a replacement seeker sometime this year. It is still a welcome sight to see you back in Hogwarts. Many of your friends worried about you when you disappeared."

Harrison didn't regret his time away from England. It was always one adventure after another. Even when he almost died there weren't any regrets. In that time he changed significantly. No longer was he a naive child. He had seen both good and evil in the world. Learned that light didn't mean good. Dark didn't mean evil. It was all simply in one's intent.

Albus continued obvious to his thoughts, "Tom here will be taking the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Your classrooms will be just down the hall from each other. Along with your offices."

Harrison nodded his acceptance. At least they weren't sharing. It would be difficult to explain certain things. Like a certain squirrel titan that couldn't pick a form to save its life. He would have to be careful about what techniques he used while in his office. He wouldn't want a certain wizard to get suspicious of him.

Tom's POV

He was surprised when Dumbledore accepted his application to be the next Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He had expected the man to reject him. They had never gotten along. Not since their first meeting at his orphanage.

Out of everyone in his year only two people left the country once graduating. Unsurprisingly Tom was one. What he had not expected was that Harrison Potter was the other.

Harrison was an orphan just like him. Unlike him however the boy had been adopted. They were allies but not really friends before that. After the adoption Harrison drifted away. When they graduated he disappeared off the face of the earth.

Tom had been slowly been amassing a group of followers. They wanted to free the laws on magic. There was no good or evil magic. Just intent.

He had just been accepted when the wards alerted them that someone was at the door. Dumbledore said with a knowing twinkle in his eye, "Enter."

A man he would recognize anywhere walked in. Harrison Potter. Tom had to take a moment to process what was on the other's shoulder. Was that a crow? Why would anyone allow such a mangy animal to ride on them?

Albus greeted warmly, "Harrison, it's been a long time since you returned to Hogwarts. I hope you have been well. Though I see you don't return alone."

That's when Tom felt it. It was almost imperceptible. If he was not skilled in reading magic he would have missed it. The bird held a darkness like he never felt before. Even Grindlewald didn't hold this much darkness.

He kept up his facade despite his curiosity now being peaked, " "Is that a crow? Why do you have a crow riding on your shoulder?"

Quickly Harrison wrapped his hand around the demon's beak. What would he do that for? Crows while intelligent could not speak.

The other replied with a carefree grin, "Sure is. Don't you like him, Tom? On that note what kind of greeting was that? It's been three years since we saw each other. Don't you have something nice to say?"

Tom was reminded why he didn't talk to this man anymore. That carefree grin was sickening. Yet there was something darker in his eyes. Maybe Harrison wasn't as naive as he used to be. Tom snorted internally. Maybe dementors were misunderstood and in need of a good hug.

Still that bird was intriguing. What was it that held the darkness? As far as he knew that there wasn't a magical breed of crow? Unless... It wasn't a crow at all.

Albus said breaking him from his thoughts, "Welcome back to Hogwarts, Harrison. I hope your travels were safe. Though I do have to agree with Tom. Why do you have a crow on your shoulder?"

The bird nipped at Harrison's hand making him let go. Then ir said, "Shino, I'm hungry. Let's go get some food."

It took half a second for him to process what just happened. Then he asked in time with Dumbledore, " It speaks?!"

Harrison smiled as he stroked the bird's feathers gently, "That he does. Most of the time it's difficult to get him to shut up. Ouch, Murasame don't bite me."

Murasame? That name touched at a memory. He couldn't tell what it was yet. Whatever it was it was recent, meaning it was dark.

Dumbledore said nodding as if coming to a realization, "That's right. Some titans speak in human tongue. While others speak only through the bond they have with their seeker."

Then he looked at Tom and back to Harrison. He said joyfully, "Well my boys, both of you will be starting as professors starting today. Yes, Harrison I understand that your position is only temporary. That the Huntik Foundation will be sending a replacement seeker sometime this year. It is still a welcome sight to see you back in Hogwarts. Many of your friends worried about you when you disappeared."

Tom was surprised by the look of indifference on the other's face. If he remembered correctly Harrison was close to the Weasleys, Diggory, and even several muggleborns. At one time even they were close, well closer. Yet there was no emotion on the his face. It was an almost perfect Slytherin and pureblood mask. What happened to the Gryffindor?

Albus continued obvious to his thoughts, "Tom here will be taking the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Your classrooms will be just down the hall from each other. Along with your offices."

Tom wanted to groan as Harrison nodded. Rooms down the hall from each other. There was no way that could end well. Tom would be ready to kill Harrison before the weak was up. Still he had to nod his acceptance. At least for now.


	2. Start of term part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend. It won't happen often but I can't promise that it won't happen entirely.

Harrison's POV

The office he was given was plain and typical styling as all the other professor's offices. He would have to change it slightly to fit his personality. Murasame was already flying around the room. The bird was searching for a place to call his own. His desk was simple oak wood and his transfigured his chair into a more comfortable one.

He pulled his robe off leaving him in his seeker clothes. An amulet lay on the top of his shirt. Kipperin was an easy summons for him. They had a powerbond which allowed him to summon the titan with little effort.

His other titans were in a pouch at his right hip. Each one of them held a story. They all had a special place in his heart.

Murasame said drawing his attnetuon up into the rafters, "Shino are we going to confront, Sosuke?"

Sosuke? Who in the world was he talking about? It couldn't be Albus. That only left Tom from the people that he met today.

Harrison asked carefully, "What do you mean, Murasame? I don't know anyone named Sosuke."

Murasame dropped from his perch and pecked Harrison on the head. He rubbed at the spot while glaring at the titan.

Murasame stated as if it should be obvious, "Sosuke was the man in the room with the ancient one. The shadow is locked up for the moment."

Locked up? Azkaban? Or elsewhere? What was his connection to these two then?

He had a sinking feeling that it tied into the beads and tattoo. As far as he knew Tom didn't have any tattoos. If he was one of the supposed eight dogs warriors Harrison could only hope it wasn't the gem of duty. The last thing he wanted was for them to be bound together.

Silently he began casting spells to change his office. The plain colors blues and greens. They were calming colors for him. From there he pulled his trunk from out of his robe pocket. Silently he resized it to its correct size.

Books began to fly from his trunk and onto shelves. Seeker books were at the top of the bookshelves. His wizarding books were below that. Finally his muggle books were at the bottom.

Next to come out was his holotome and it went on his desk. His holotome was connected to the watch on his right wrist. It worked the same way but to a lesser degree.

His back up titans were then locked expertly in a drawer. No one would be able to open it that wasn't him. If they tried they would be sprayed with magical paint. If someone tried to vanish it then it grow and become neon colors. He had the only antidote.

Classes started in a week. This would give him a little time to prepare a lesson plan. Not that he really needed one. This class would depend on who if any had a center. Or if anyone wanted to learn about the nonpowered seekers. Those tend to be their researchers and communication officers.

He was on his own now. As a freelance seeker he didn't have the resources that the Guilds did. The titans he had were either bonded to him or unbonded. There were only three unbonded titans. They weren't meant. He could only hope that he would find the right fit for them.

As he was preparing to move his trunk a knock sounded at the door. He shouted waving his wand over the trunk, "It's open."

His back was to the door so he didn't see who came in. What he did see was Murasame make a dive. He had to dodge to avoid being hit by the idiotic bird.

He snapped irritably, "Murasame, damn it! What have I told you about doing that?"

A startled sound made him turn. Tom stood just inside the doorway Murasame on his shoulder. The demon bird pecked at the man.

He startled at the sight of Tom. Sure they had once been friends but they weren't any longer. That changed when Dante adopted him all those years ago.

He asked his eyes narrowing at the blue eyed man, "Tom? What are you here?"

Tom replied coldly, "I could ask you the same thing. You disappeared every summer. Then after graduation you disappeared without a word. So why are you here?"

Harrison leaned back as he replied, "It's just for a year. I owed a favor to the Huntik Foundation. Murasame..."

With a huff the bird returned to him landing on his shoulder. It gave an affectionate rub against his neck. Despite being a demon Murasame felt the same loneliness as everyone else. With him by Harrison's side, he would never be alone again. As long as they were together he couldn't die.

Tom said his hands being stuffed in his pockets, "After the last three years I came to take the open position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I was the top in our class after all. I learned even more in our travels. Though I'm surprised that they would allow seekers powers to be used here."

Harrison shrugged. He understood the implication. Some wizards considered all seeker powers as dark magic. It wasn't. Just like regular magic seeker powers came in both forms. In his time away he learned about the difference between dark and evil. Dark didn't mean evil and light didn't mean good. It was in the intention behind the magic.

It was how he learned the seeker power bondcall. This technique allowed a seeker to call his titans to him. To most it was a dark power but in truth all it was, was insurance. No matter where they were they weren't unprotected.

To more important issues at hand he inquired his green eyes narrowing, "Don't think I didn't notice your avoidance of my question. Why are you in my office, Tom?"

Tom's stance didn't change but his eyes grew cold. He replied, "Nothing. It seems I was wrong."

With that he was gone. It left him feeling concerned. What did Tom want? Murasame seemed unusually interested in him.

Shaking his head he waved his hand at the door. Wandlessly and silently he locked the door. It was a good thing he didn't try anything before Tom arrived. That could have ended in disaster.

With that done he finished unpacking his trunk. Some of it went into his office. The rest went into rooms that were connected. His classroom was just down the hall.

That night found him in his office unable to sleep. Every time he tried to sleep weird dreams filled his sleep. They were filled with two black haired boy's. One was a blue eyed that seemed to be hurting deeply. The other was a green eyed boy. He had long hair and seemed sickly.

Every time they said a name it wouldn't reach his ears. Neither could he read their lips. Something or someone didn't want him to know who they were. Or maybe he didn't want to know. Either way it frustrated him.

He leaned his forehead against the desk. Every time he tried to think on it, it made his head hurt more. So he took the time to prepare for his students.

A gunshot like sound startled him from his work. Looking at the window to his office he saw that an owl was waiting for him. On its ankle was a gold plated ring with a familiar symbol. What did the Huntik Foundation want at this time of night? Even if they knew he was becoming an insominiac they normally would wait until morning.

With a wave of his hand he let the bird in. In its beak was an envelope. Like the ring on its leg it too held the Huntik Foundation seal. What was going on? Their agreement was that unless it was an emergency they didn't contact Harrison.

He tore open the envelope and pulled free a letter. There was something else in the envelope. Knowing better than to pick it up with his bare hands he let it drop onto his desk. Later he would be glad that he did. The ring that came with the letter was no ordinary ring. It was a titan known as Oracle.

He read the letter eyeing the ring wearily:

Harrison,

Sorry to spring this on you so suddenly. An attack was made on one of our safe houses. Most of our members made it out fine but we lost several titans. I'm sending you Oracle for safe keeping. Be wary we still have been unable to break the curse on it.

Dante

It was just like his friend to send him a titan like this. A little warning would have been nice. Considering the attack he understood why there had not been one.

Taking a deep breath he focused on his powers and called out, "Sorrowbond."

A black light surrounded the ring and it was placed on a shelf behind several books. He could not risk someone was finding it. Even simply touching the ring would bring about visions.

His eyes turned back to where the owl had been. Unsurprisingly it was already gone. Back to wherever it had come from.

The rest of the night was spent reviewing all his old files. Specifically the ones from when he joined the Huntik Foundation. He kept a journal wirh all of his notes on different spells and titans. It wasn't that he didn't trust his technology. More like he wanted there to be a record in case something happened to him.

His eyes trailed to the bookcase. On it was a similar journal made by Eathon Lambert. The journal was an epitome of knowledge on the hidden world. He was still trying to decipher all the knowledge within it. If all went well he would be in Greece come Christmas. There he hoped to find the ancient Amulet of Will. Find it not another clue to lead him to another place. Without the amulet they could not go after the three Legendary Titans. Body, mind, and spirit. If there was any titan that was dangerous it was those three. He had to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands.

Shaking his head he put his journal away. Whether he could sleep or not he needed to stop this train of thought. Otherwise it would be the death of him.

Soon a week passed much the same as the first day had. Tom never came back to his office after that first time. Harrison kept a tighter leash on where Murasame could run though. He didn't want his fellow professor to get curious about it.

Murasame being Murasame of course found a way out. That wouldn't have been had except he back at breakfast the day of September 1st. Bringing back something that not even Harrison had ever seen before. Harrison was in the Great Hall when Murasame came in with two owls.

Cho Chang asked sounding confused, "Is that a crow? What is it doing with the owls?"

:Oh please don't let that be my crow.: Was his thoughts.

A muffled sound came from the crow letting him know that it was in fact his crow. Why couldn't it be a random crow?

With a sigh he gave the bird a glare before he realized that Murasame had something in his beak. It was about the size of his fist and fuzzy. What the hell was it?

Murasame's throat was bobbing up and down as his head raised. It took Harrison a long moment to realize that the damn bird was trying to eat it.

He snarled trying to get it away from Murasame, "Oi! What have I told you about eating weird things?! What you eat... Give me that!"

Harrison almost said what Murasame are went into his body too. It was only the feeling of being watched reminded him they weren't alone. Instincts saved him from having to answer uncomfortable questions.

Harrison struggled to remove the fuzzy thing from Murasame's beak. When he finally succeeded Murasame squawked angrily, "Shino give it back. That's mine!"

He ducked away from the the angry crow. He looked at the thing he almost screamed when a red eyes appeared. On instinct he threw it away from him. What the hell was that?


	3. Start of term part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie:Thanks for your review my friend.

Harrison's POV

His arms shook with the effort of keeping Murasame up. The last two hours of learning basic stances and katas and his stamina had reached its limits.

His teacher was a thirty year old brown haired hazel eyed man. Babblings requested his presence rather than her teach Harrison herself. She cited that she was too old to be teaching swordsplay to a new apprentices. Having a teacher who just finished his mastery Harrison didn't have any arguments. The man needed an apprentice and he needed a teacher.

The man's name was Collin Greengrass. He was the youngest of the Greengrass family. His older brother had a daughter Harrison's age.

The man said in a cool baritone, "That's enough for today. You have improved in the last two weeks. Much more than I thought you would considering how late you are starting."

Harrison lowered Murasame. He didn't have a sheath for the demon. It was either in his arm or on his shoulder. Instead he would just lower the blade. He felt relief with no longer having to keep up the stances.

Harrison held out his free hand and said, "Thank you for taking time to teach me. Same time on Sunday."

Collin took it and said, "Sure. Keep up your practice in your off time. It will build your stamina."

With that he was gone through the floo. It was only after Harrison was sure he was gone that he allowed Murasame to take his other form. The bird flew around the room giving him an annoyed squawk.

Two weeks had passed since he came to Hogwarts. Classes started a week prior. What had started out as a class of forty hopeful seekers dwindled down to 17. Only ten of which even had the ability to summon titans. The other seven decided to stay and learn about the non seeker positions.

Hermione Granger a sixth year Gryffindor was the bane of his existence. Having been a third year when he left she remembered him. She insisted on asking him a million questions. On top of that she questioned his ability to teach. If he has not learned to control his temper he might have considered letting Murasame eat her.

A Slytherin boy by the name of Darren Bane Name was his most promising candidate. The boy already had bonded to a titan.

Flashback

It was his first class of the year twenty students made this class. Twenty would make his other one. It was faint but he could feel that there was potential here. There were at least a few that had the power to become seekers.

It was mainly a group of Gryffindors in the room. Most of them thought they had what it took to be a seeker. He could see Ronald Weasley in the back. That was someone he was positive did not have what it took.

A handful of Ravenclaws were in the front. They looked eager to learn about the unknown history. One Hufflepuff sat in the middle of the Ravens. He was a seventh year and was likely only trying to impress a family member.

The last part of his class was Slytherins. Most of them were younger years. Those that would not have known him from school. He didn't care about the biased classes. He would be fair to all his students not just those from Gryffindor.

One Slytherin in particular caught his attention. The boy kept glancing at his desk where the unbound titans lay. The boy was feeling drawn to one of the titans. The only question was which one.

The boy walked up to his desk and Harrison watched. He didn't want to interfere. First titan bonding was important. It would be the strongest bond and take the least amount of power.

The boy's hand passed over the the amulets. It wasn't until he reached the ending amulet that his hand clasped around it. It was a dark amulet. One that held a darker titan known as Maurader. It was an abused titan who needed a strong seeker to bring it out of the darkness.

A black light surrounded the boy and for a moment he looked confused. Then he called out, "Your name... its Maurader," Harrison moved in between the boy and his other students.

Harrison called out as a black light came out, "Armourbrand!"

A black titan slammed against gold shield. It surprised him that the boy was able to hold on and summon a titan. Most who bonded with a titan for their first time couldn't summon it. It spoke of their shared darkness.

End of flashback

That had been the start of many questions. Some he could answer. Others he couldn't. Eventually he found out the boy's name was Dorren. As he expected the boy had a darkness in his heart. He was a half blood and his father hated him. Just as the Dursleys hated him.

If Dorren decided to join a guild he would find the family he never knew. Or he could run around as a freelance seeker. That would make him the same as Harrison. A loner who would rather fight by himself than as part of a group.

Harrison rubbed a hand over face before heading back to his office. His next mission would be solo going to Greece. A lead on the Amulet of Will. An ancient titan that was required if one wanted to go after the other Legendary Titans. There were dire consequences if one was to try to summon one without it. Or without passing the Castorwill tests.

As much as he wanted to go after if immediately he was stuck here. Christmas would be the first chance he got. For now he would teach his students and try to decipher Eathon's notebook.


	4. Eight dog warriors part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

Harrison's POV

Having his chair kicked out from under him was a rude way to be awakened. Picking himself up off the floor with his journal he growled, "What was that for?"

He glanced up and blinked in surprise. It was Tom. What in the world was his once friend doing here? A quick glance at his watch told him it was only 10.

A second glance made him swear violently under his breath. Tom chided, "Language, Harrison. You missed your class this morning. The Headmaster insisted that I come check on you."

Harrison closed the journal and answered carefully, "I spent most of the night deciphering parts of the journal. I'm hoping it will lead me to some powerful titans and an old friend."

Eathon had disappeared almost five years ago. All that was left of the man was this journal and a single titan. Jirwolf was the titan he had found with the missing holotome.

Tom held out his hand for the journal and Harrison pulled away. They were friends once. That did not make them friends now. Eathon's journal was not something he would not share with an outsider.

Tom asked his eyes narrowing, "You don't trust me. What happened to the fearless Gryffindor that I went to school with? The one who trusted everyone including Slytherins?"

Harrison snapped putting the journal in a locked drawer, "He grew up. You have done nothing to earn my trust. As it has been three years since we last time we saw each other. A lot changes in three years."

Tom sneered, "Obviously. Otherwise you would still be following after me like a little lost puppy."

Harrison ignored him. He already was tiring of this game. There was no need for him to have a verbal sparing match with Tom. It would only use up what little energy he still had.

Harrison growled, "If you don't have any duties here. Then get out. I have other things to do."

Tom inquired his eyes cold, "Like what? All anyone ever sees you do is teach and read that journal. To me it seems like you can't even teach properly. Dumbledore should have never hired you."

Harrison waived him away and began to move towards his other books on his bookshelf. As he moved one of his books he spied a red bead that lay on the shelf. He frowned at it. That was his gem of devotion.

What was it doing here? Last he saw of the gem was that it was in his trunk. Very rarely he would he bring it out to carry around.

Tom asked his eyes on the gem, "Where did you get that?"

Harrison answered remembering the first time he asked about it, "According to my aunt and uncle I came with it. No matter how many times they tried to sell or get rid of it, it always found it's way back. Eventually they gave up trying."

Tom seemed to rummage through his pockets before pulling out an ocean blue bead. He said, "I was told almost the exact same thing. My bead of duty. The only exception is I have a flowering petal symbol on the back of my neck."

The same one he had on his right arm. It was on his shoulder just above where Murasame lay. What did it mean?

Murasame said drawing his attention, "Shino its Sousuke! The holder of the Gem of Duty and Devotion arise. They will seek out the other six Dog Warriors. When all eight warriors arise and claim their powers their wishes will be granted."

The eight dog warriors he remember that story. It had been a long time since anyone spoke it to him.

It went something like, "No matter whether it's in this time or in the past. The two gems have bound your lives together once more. Sousuke to the Gem of Duty. Shino with the Gem of Devotion. Two of the eight needed to summon Princess Fuze. Lady Fuse was the one who sealed away Murasame the first time. Binding him to this realm and to the form of a sword and bird. She later fought against Tamazusa. Alone she was losing and the world was threatened to fall into eternal darkness. Eight warriors came to her aid each holding a unique and special trait. After winning against Tamazusa she stabbed herself and made a promise to resurrect and grant the wishes of the incarnations of her eight fallen warriors. Eight gems then appeared in the afterlife and are each beared by the eight reincarntions of the dog warriors of legend. Duty, devotion, faith, brotherhood, loyalty, wisdom, etiquette, and benevolence."

Over the centuries since the last eight warriors appeared many have tried to recreate the bonds. Some have even travelled through time to try and achieve the results.

Being the new incarnations of an ancient warriors meant nothing to him. According to Murasame he was meant to be bound through life and death to the Gem of Duty's holder. He had no intentions of following his predecessors' footsteps.

His mind turned to when he first Murasame and heard of this nonsense.

Flashback

Harrison lay bleeding out on the ground. His entire right side was torn to shreds from an attack he didn't even see. Around him the bodies of the men from the Organization. It saddened him to see them like that. Harrison didn't like them but he didn't want to see them dead.

A shadow came over him making the boy look up. A blond man stood over him. It was a color of blond that he almost mistook the man for a Malfoy. Then again what would a Malfoy be doing there?

They hated him with a passion all through school. While they followed Tom they took any chance they could to attack him.

The man inquired sounding genuinely curious in his hands was a sword, "Do you wish to live?"

Harrison tried to sit up only to collapse back down. The red bead he always carried with him fell from his pocket. The blond's eyes watched it roll with a look of surprise and intrigue.

Harrison coughed painfully as the world turned fuzzy, "I think that's a given. This wound is fatal however. If it doesn't kill me then my center will soon enough."

His last hope was on a titan that it turned out wasn't even there. So many lives lost for nothing.

The blond replied holding out the sword he held, "Would you be willing to take a demon into your body? To throw away all possibilities of a normal life?"

Harrison didn't reply with words. Instead he used the last of his waning strength to grasp the hilt and pull. It came free immediately and at first nothing happened. Then a dark shadow came from the hilt and began to encircle him.

A pain like he had not felt before ecompossed him. It took all of his willpower not to cry out.

A voice growled, "Who dares try to awaken me?! I'm waiting for Shino to return. He promised that when he came back we would go for barbeque. He will come back. He promised!"

The last two parts were near hysterical as if the titan had a hard time believing it. Harrison's heart that he thought had long since hardened to such things went out to the lonely titan. He knew what it was like to be lonely. To long for a promise that was most likely long forgotten.

He rasped, "I might not be this Shino person but if you can help me I swear we will go have some barbeque. I don't want to die but you are my final hope. My name is Harrison Potter. What's yours?"

The dark shadow began to twist and turn. He could feel it testing the truthfulness of his promise. Testing his very soul.

It then began to form into a true shape and body. To Harrison's immense surprise it became a bird. More specifically it became a crow. Black eyes met his green and a flare of hope entered the black eyes.

It said, "Shino... it's you. You finally kept your promise," it nuzzled where his neck and shoulder met.

The loneliness fading from its voice as it said, "I missed you, Shino. You were gone for so long. You dont even remember me and you hurt again. I'll make you better then we can go eat."

End of flashback

It hurt to remember that day. It wasn't that long ago but he could still feel the way his center struggled to keep up.

Harrison growled, "I dont care about supposed past lives. It isn't my duty to go after these other gems. I'm only here until the end of the year or the Foundation sends my replacement."


	5. Eight dog warriors part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Because he doesn't trust as easily as he once did. There is a lot of pain in his heart. He just wants to avoid being hurt again.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

Tom's POV

Two weeks passed since his confrontation with Harrison. The other man had become if possible even more reclusive than before.

On the day of the new moon Tom felt weaker than normal. All he wanted to do was sleep. Being the stubborn person he was he pushed through it.

At breakfast he noted that once again Potter was missing. The Potter Heir would usually come to breakfast and dinner. Even if he refused to speak to anyone during those times.

Several students from Potter's class were sitting together. It was unusual given that they were all from different houses. While it wasn't against the rules for them to sit together it wasn't a common sight either.

After breakfast he had his first class which went normally. Teaching third year Gryffindor and Slytherins to duel without killing each other was no easy task.

It wasn't until his second class of fourth year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs that he noticed something else was odd. Two students he knew were in Potter's class were talking to a few Gryffindor's. There were looks of worry exchanged before they entered the classroom.

There were mutterings all throughout his class as he tried to lecture. Finally he had enough and asked as he turned around, "What is so important that you must interrupt class for?"

Several Ravenclaws looked properly chastised. The two that were in Potter's class glared defiantly at him.

One bravely retorted, "Its Professor Potter. He never gives the class self study assignments. Yet on the door to his room and office were notices that he would be unavailable until tomorrow. That all students were to self study."

What an irresponsible man. Tom had to bite back a growl. It would not do for the students to see him act like that.

He forced himself to be polite and ask, "Why does this give you cause to worry? From what I remember Professor Potter was a lazy student. It wouldn't surprise me if he was a lazy professor as well."

The boy snarled angrily, "The professor isn't lazy! What would you know anyways? You just had regular school work! By the time he was in his fifth year Professor Potter was already a rank 1 seeker. The youngest in the world. He had to juggle mission requests and school work. Not to mention..."

Someone must have kicked the boy to shut him up. The boy jumped and glared at his friends before returning his gaze to Tom.

Tom asked his voice deathly quiet, "So why does this concern my class? If you are so worried about him check on Professor Potter during one of your breaks. Until then, pay attention."

With that his class continued. His students were more subdued but there was worry in their eyes.

It should not have surprised him when after lunch he got a visit from Dumbledore. It did but it shouldn't have. They were hired at the same time so of course Dumbledore would send him to check on Potter.

Which was how he found himself once more outside Potter's office. Last time he had been there Potter offhandedly spoke of a destiny. Then absolutely refused to clarify. Tom knew there was to it than what he has said.

When Tom tried to research it he found nothing. As far as he could tell there weren't any prophecies made about gems. Though he did have his men looking into it.

Quietly dismantling the wards he slipped into the office. One door led to the man's quarters he knew. The other led to the classroom. Tom was surprised to find that Harrison was not in his office. The journal he was always looking at lay innocently on his desk.

He moved towards it his eyes glancing at the door where a magical aura resided. It was softened letting him know the other was still asleep.

After checking the he found it was free of curses and flipped it open. It must have been expanded with magic. There was no way a simple leather bound journal could hold as many pages as he found.

On the inside page he found two names. Lukas Lambert and Eathon Lambert. Harrison might think he didn't know about the alias but he did. Conversations not properly warded against eavesdroppers were frequent in the beginning. That changed as time went on.

He thumbed through the journal noting different amulets and the titans they held. The hand writing was too neat for Harrison. It must have been the previous owner.

Towards the back of the journal he found more familiar handwriting. It seemed that Harrison was searching for Eathon. That he had disappeared some years prior.

Meticulous research had been done on something called the Amulet of Will. Both by Harrison and Eathon. It seemed Harrison was trying to follow in the man's footsteps.

He almost gave up on finding anything of value in the journal. Until he found the last page. On it was a drawing of a crow much like the previous drawings of titans.

There was a description that chilled him to the bone.

Name: Murasame

Classification: Demon Sword

Rank: Beyond Legendary

Summary: Little is known about the Demon Sword Murasame. Even I the current wielder can only get so much out of him. According to Murasame his last holder chose to die rather than live his life alone. Most of them don't make it to an old age. Rather they die gruesome deaths. Contracting a demon comes at a price. So far I still don't know what mine is. All that I do know is that my center is healed and I'm no longer in danger of dying. Murasame seems to be hiding something from me but I don't know what. Will add more as I learn more.

What in the bloody hell was Potter thinking making a contact with a demon?!


	6. Eight dog warriors part 3

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review my friend. Sometimes to get answers you have to be little Gryffindor.

Tom's POV

Just as he closed up the journal he heard movement from the separate rooms. The magical aura was still softer than normal telling Tom that Harrison wasn't completely awake. He moved away from the desk so not to appear to be snooping.

Harrison stumbled through the doorway. His black hair was more askew than normal. Green eyes had dark circles around them.

Harrison queried leaning against the wall, "Riddle? Why are you here?"

Tom replied as he moved closer to the other, "I was asked to check on you by the Headmaster since you didn't come to breakfast or to teach. What are you doing, Potter?"

Potter swayed dangerously as he slurred, "Tired. It's the full moon. Have to sleep."

Then the green eyes rolled into the back of Potter's head. He barely caught the man before he hit the ground as he collapsed.

Tom laid him down upon the ground. Checking Harrison's pulse he found it erratic and skin hot to the touch.

Making a quick decision he picked the man up. It wasn't that startling to find that Harrison was still light as ever. Then went to the man's floo.

After taking a handful of the powder he called out, "Hospital wing."

A second later he was tossed out into the Hospital Wing. Madame Pompfrey order recognizing who he was holding, "Place him on the bed. Potter what have you done to yourself now?"

Tom answered carefully, "Professor Dumbledore asked me to check on him. When I was in his office he collapsed. The only thing he told me was that he was tired."

Pompfrey nodded but didn't say anything. She drew her wand and began casting spells on Potter. Tom recognized the diagnostic spells. They went from vital checks to checking magic levels and health.

His seeker center appeared with the next spell. It was darker than he remembered. The last time he saw it being when Harrison almost died in a mission just before graduation.

Tom had been in Hogsmede when the boy apparated directly onto his table. Blood had gone everywhere. None of his spells could stop them. Despite their estrangement he didnt want to see his first friend die.

He remembered clearly the fragmented center. It was still it's normal color but that was the only thing normal about it. The silver lines unconnected and pieces where they didn't belong. Harrison explained to him once about what center should look like under magic. That was definitely not in.

Madame Pompfrey had made an emergency floo call to the Huntik Foundation. The last thing he saw before he was ushered out of the Hospital Wing was three top Huntik Foundation members flooing in.

Harrison wasn't the same when he was released. The happy go lucky look was replaced by a haunted one. With NEWTs approaching he had been unable to focus on it.

Now his center was as dark as Tom's magical core. It no longer looked like a smashed plate. He could still see the silver lines of where it had been broken.

It pulsed in a way that it hadn't before. As if it had a living heartbeat. Given what he had found out that wouldn't surprise him.

Pompfrey sighed as she stowed her wand away, "He's fine. Besides physical exhaustion there is nothing wrong with him. My guess is that not sleeping finally caught up to him. Its good to see his center fixed again. I didnt think we would ever see him again after graduation."

Tom queried having the feeling that he would not like the answer, "What do you mean?"

"Seeker centers do not fix themselves once they are broken," came the mournful answer. Tom felt as if he had been run over by a hippogryff, "Seekers do not die in a bed or hospital. They go off on a journey or a mission and simply do not return. Given the state of his center now versus three years ago. He must have made a deal with something. Whatever the price was I hope it's worth it. There is nothing more I can do here."

Tom had a feeling he knew what saved Harrison's life. Why someone would make such a deal he didn't know. There was always a price and more often than not wasn't worth the price.

What was your price Harrison?

Harrison's POV

When he awoke he knew immediately that he was not in his rooms. The air was too clean smelling. His room smelled of fire and old books.

Opening his eyes he was surprised to find himself in the hospital wing. It wasn't where he expected to be at all. What he found next to his bed was even more surprising. Tom Riddle was sitting there.

How did he get in the Hospital Wing? Why in the name of Merlin was Riddle doing at his bedside?

Pompfrey said startling him, "He brought you here after you collapsed in your office."

When did he collapse in his office? He always spent the day of the new moon in bed. Ever since making the deal with Murasame he felt week on the new moon. There was no explanation for it. Given how easy it was he knew it was too easy to be his price.

When he looked up into Pompfrey's hazel eyes he found disapproval in them. She hissed angrily, "Dont think I dont know why your once broken center is now fixed and pulsing with a heart beat. What were you thinking?"

Harrison held his right arm up into the light. That was a good question. What had he been thinking when he made the deal?

His main focus during his time away was to survive. Find a way to live but the reason wasn't selfish. Deep in his heart he knew the real reason was because of Metz.

Alec Metz had been both his and Dante's mentors. When Dante was on a mission that he wasn't ready for Alec looked after him.

Then in his sixth year Alec left on a mission. When he returned he was at death's door. Both he and Dante had been devastated. They swore to find a way to cure him. Magic was keeping Metz alive but it wouldn't last forever.

That search was what sent him on the mission that almost killed. Just like now it had been Tom who got him to the Hospital Wing.

The hunt for something to fix his center wasn't just for his benefit. He had to find a way to save Alec too. So far he still hadn't found that.

Finally Harrison laughed depreciatingly, "All I wanted was to live long enough to save my mentor. I never intended for it to become like this. I cared less for own survival than that of my friend."

Harrison's hands clenched even as he sat up. Murasame had more abilities than just healing the holder's. He just didn't know what they were yet. The legend wasn't specific.

A familiar growl almost made him jump, "You aren't worried about your own survival? Aren't you worried the demon will slowly destroy your soul?"

Welp Riddle was awake. How much had he heard? Then the words clicked.

Destroy his soul? What soul? His soul left him when Alec got sick. Alec was the soul of the Foundation. Everyone felt the loss with him unable to help.

Harrison replied, "I do not fear losing my soul to Murasame. Just as I do not fear death. I knew what I was getting myself into when I started my search."

Tom snarled, "Gryffindors! None of your house has an ounce of self preservation. No doubt the Huntik Foundation is full of Gryffindors. Their leader the worst of the lot. What could be worth your life Potter?"

"How about the one who saved it?!" Roared Harrison in return.


	7. Eight dog warriors part 4

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. That he did.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

Tom's POV

It wasnt often he was shocked into silence. Potter wasnt one to raise his voice unless a nerve had been struck. Whoever he was trying to protect meant a great deal to him.

Tom inquired trying to gain more information, "Who would that be, Harrison?"

The other man had rarely spoken of his time in the Foundation. Secrets became more prevalent when he joined the Foundation. It was as if Harrison lived in another world.

Tom had only received a brief look into the world when he opened the journal. There was more to it than what he had learned. He would not allow Harrison to keep such dangerous secrets. Not when it almost cost the younger man his life.

Harrison was suddenly on his feet moving towards the door. Tom snapped, "Idiot! You are still weak from earlier! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

Harrison sighed, "You heard Madame Pomfrey. There is nothing more she can do for. By tomorrow morning I'll be back to my old self. I just need to sleep."

With that, he was gone. Tom's hands clenched at his side. Why did this idiot try to take on everything himself? He wasnt alone in the world. Harrison hadn't been since they met before the first year.

So why? Why did he always act like this? Like the entire world rested on his shoulders?

"You should consider offering to help, Tom," said a voice from behind him, "That boy has the weight of the world on his shoulder. So much lies upon his choices and no one realizes it yet."

Turning he saw it was one of the portraits of the previous healers. It was an older man with grey hair and piercing blue eyes. Around his neck was a silver necklace and a blue gemstone in the middle.

Tom queried warily, "How would you know healer?"

The man pointed to his necklace and growled, "Like that boy I was once a seeker. Once upon a time seekers and wizards worked together. As we are all beings of magic. This was before the witch hunts that nearly wiped out both populations. Seekers and Wizards are powerful on their own. But their true strength is when they work together. Keep that in mind young Riddle. Your destiny and his are forever intertwined. No matter how much you struggle against it you can't change who you are. If you are to save this world you must first work together."

"How exactly are we supposed to do that? He doesn't trust me," Tom snarked back.

The portrait laughed as he shook his head, "That boy doesn't trust anyone anymore. But if you want to start building the foundations for trust. I would suggest looking up Avalon. A hint for you is it's in the Welsh isles. That journal is the key and all he needs is a little push in the right direction."

Tom asked carefully, "What is there? Avalon isn't supposed to be real."

The man grinned in reply. It seemed he was wrong. Avalon was real? Did that mean Excalibur was real as well? He was intrigued.

Harrison's POV

Morning came all too soon for him and he groaned. Despite what he had told Tom the day before he was still feeling drained. The bed he was laying on was soft. He didnt want to get up but he had to.

Slowly he sat up rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. Springer jumped up on his chest causing Harrison's arms wrapped around the squirrel-like creature. A faint smile crossed his face as he ran a hand through its coarse fur.

Keeping ahold of the titan he stood and went towards his wardrobe. Harrison chose a black button-down a shirt and black slacks. After a moment of consideration, he took his black robe with red trim on it.

Springer transformed back into his puzzle box form. This allowed Harrison to change his clothes. Then he put on his amulets at his hip. Easy to grab if they were needed.

After he brushes his teeth and washes his face. Finally, he went down for breakfast in the Great Hall. It was still early enough for there to be only a few students.

He took his spot by Minerva. She gave him a small smile and looked as if she wanted to ask him something. Being that it was likely about his visit to the hospital wing he shook his head. It was none of her business. Nor was it something he wanted to discuss with anyone.

As per usual owls came precisely at 8:15. A brown owl that recognized as Dante's owl. The man got it during time at Hogwarts.

It flew straight towards him and had a white envelope tied to his leg. It landed on his still empty plate and held out its leg.

Worry and dread filled the young seeker. He pulled at the string until the letter came loose. Then he opened it and read.

Harrison,

Its time. You are needed at Foundation Headquarters.

Dante

Harrison's hands shook as he finished the letter. Metz... he turned to Albus Dumbledore who was only two seats down.

He said his voice hoarse with emotions, "Professor I hate to be a bother but I must leave immediately. It's a family emergency."

There was a sad knowing look in the old man's eyes. For the first time in the entire time, he knew the man his twinkling was gone. Instead of answering he nodded.

Harrison went straight back to his office. He would have to floo to the Foundation.


	8. Eight dog warriors part 5

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

WhiteElfElder: thanks for your review, my friend. Seekers are pretty well known for pulling off the impossible. Don't count him out just yet.

DarkRavie: thanks for your review, my friend.

Harrison's POV

He was very much aware that Tom had followed him to Albus's office. It didnt matter to him. All that mattered was that it was time for goodbyes. That was honestly the last thing he wanted to say to his mentor and friend. There wasn't a choice not this time.

As he reached the gargoyle he called out, "Sugarplums."

He did not wait for the stairs to start spiraling instead used hyperstride. It allowed him to reach Dumbledore's office much faster. Though Tom still had to use the stairs. Wizard magic unfortunately would not work unless one was the Headmaster.

Pushing the door opened he went straight for the floo. Grabbing a handful of floo powder he called, "Huntik Foundation Headquarters, Germany!"

Then he stepped into the green flames. Around him, the world spun until he was spat out into a familiar entrance hallway. Seekers from all over the world lined the walls. Many from the Huntik Council were standing by Metz's bedroom door.

Upon seeing him Japan's representative greeted, "Its been awhile young Potter. I am truly sorry we had to meet again under these circumstances."

Harrison rubbed at his eyes as he gave her a small smile, "There is nothing you could have done. When we walk this path we choose the chance we will die. That we will be cursed without a counter. It's the lifestyle we chose."

The American representative praised, "Well said lad. Metz would be proud of you for keeping your head. We all have said our goodbyes. It just Guggenheim and Vale in there now."

Harrison bowed his head in thanks before moving towards Metz's room. Only to stop when the floo spit out a very angry Tom Riddle. For a moment all they could do was blink at the wizard.

What the hell was Tom doing here? He was not a Huntik Foundation member.

Tom snarled as soon as they locked eyes, "Potter what are you doing running off for a family emergency? We are both orphans."

"Tom welcome to the German Foundation Headquarters. Why did you follow me here? It's not like you to care about anyone else but yourself."

Tom subtly flinched. To those around them, it would have been missed. To Harrison, it was as obvious as it could be. He knew he struck a cord but he was not in a forgiving mood at the moment. Tom should not have followed him here. It was not his place. This was a time for mourning within the Foundation. The Slytherin was not Foundation.

Harrison didnt wait for a reply. At this point, he didnt care about what Tom had to say. He had to say his goodbyes before it was too late. Let the other members of the Foundation deal with him.

With a quiet knock, he entered Metz's rooms. A bed was in the middle with a doctor and a nurse to one side by the machines. Machines were hooked up to a body that lay on the bed. It was so still in the room he thought for a horrifying second that he was too late. Then he caught Metz's chest rising and falling ever so slightly.

Dante and Guggenheim were standing by his bed. By the way, Dante's hands clenched at his side he was having the same guilt as Harrison. They failed their mentor in trying to save him. Metz's blood was on their hands.

Weakly a voice called out, "Harrison?"

His heart broke at how weak his mentor sounded. The once-proud man was reduced to being unable to move. Metz's will had all but faded by now and it broke him.

Swallowing his fear he walked over to Metz's bed. The dark-haired man gave him a weak smile that didnt quite reach his eyes. He was wearing a white button-down shirt that was half undone. Wires and tubes from the machines ran to him. It hurt more than he could describe seeing his mentor like this. All he wanted to do was run from the room.

A warm but weak hand grabbed his wrist. He looked back at Metz tears in his eyes. This couldn't happen he couldn't lose someone again.

Harrison went to his knees beside the bed and pressed his face into Metz's soft shirt. His mentor let out a soft sound before the hand left his wrist and was placed on his head.

Metz croaked out gently, "Harrison do not mourn over my death. Don't be dismayed at goodbyes. For goodbyes are necessary to meet again. Whether it be after moments or lifetimes meeting again is certain for those who are friends. You and Dante did everything you could. There was no stopping this curse. We knew that in the beginning. I am simply glad I could see you boys grow up. You both are fine seekers and will continue on."

Metz... how was he supposed to continue on? How could he continue fighting without his mentor? Just knowing that Metz could have died at any time while he was gone on a mission tore at him. That he could come back with the cure only to find out he was too late.

No! He could not accept this! There had to be something he could do! Something... anything.

Killing curse green eyes trailed to his right arm. There was one last thing that could be tried. There was no guarantee it would even work. Murasame both loved and hated humans. Only a select few were ever chosen to be loved by the demon. He remembered something he had been told once when he was searching for it.

Murasame was an untouchable demon blade. As it is an existence that contains life. It grants promises to those it loves and disaster to those it hates.

If there was even a chance though that he could save Metz. He had to take it!

As if in answer to his thoughts the seal that kept Murasame within his body outlined itself upon his arm. Behind him, Dante and Guggenheim took a step back as the air filled with Murasame's oppressive aura.

Mentally he pleaded with his demon, :Murasame, please... I don't care about the price to be paid. Just save him.:

Black and purple mist that he had only seen once began to come from his arm. It surrounded Harrison and Metz. He could feel himself being drained of magic and energy. Vaguely he could hear someone crying out his name. A sharp pain went through his center and he let out a harsh cry.

Riddle's POV

It wasn't surprising that he was getting death glares from most seekers present. They saw his intrusion as an insult. Tom just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

It wasnt that he followed Potter on a whim. No his magic urged him to follow the younger man. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

Something warmed in his pocket and for a moment he froze. It was the bead with the inscription of duty on it. Why was it glowing again?

He didnt get to contemplate this development. Dark aura was far darker than anything he had ever come across filled the air. It was so dense that it could be seen coming from the man's room. The room that Potter entered just moments prior.

Four small lights shone in the fog of the aura. Red, green, yellow, and pink. What the hell was going on?!


End file.
